Senior Gods
by Lady Night1
Summary: When you become a senior you rule the school. This is a story inspired by an actual event put to the characters of Sailor Moon.
1. Default Chapter

*A girl walks out into the middle of a dark stage and a spot light comes on*

This is the first part to my story Senior God's. Normally I would tell you why I wrote it or would run around like a mad woman hitting people with plush little chibi dolls. I feel that this story , to help convey the point , should not have that. At the end when I'm done I will have my note on why I wrote this and maybe even a few crazy moments. *Hugs her chibi doll and bows* I hope you like. 

Remember: I do not own these Character's they belong to Naoko. This is a fan fiction with the character's of Sailor Moon. Do not take this story and use it as your own. Just ask if anyone out there would like to post. I just like to know where my fiction is going.

Senior Gods 

By: Lady Night 

BING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Looking up to the clock I saw I was wrong, school wasn't over. We still had ten minutes. Just then Dr. Deberg came on.

" Teachers at this time we would like you all to send one person from your class to pick up a memo from the office, that is all." 

Like always people jumped out of there seats just so they could get out of class for a few minutes. I just sat there wondering what it would be about this time. Maybe the computers went down , some one got mad and wrote on a wall. Maybe prom was canceled. 

Well that kept me thinking for about a seconded. They better not have canceled prom. I already had a dress.

* A YEAR AGO *

Usagi couldn't believe it. Starting her first day at a new school. It wasn't fair all her friends were on the other side of the country starting sophomore year with out her. With her head bent looking at the ground she walked around looking for her next class. As she turned the corner she crashed violently into some one or thing. All her papers went flying and scattered on the floor. She closed her eyes as she heard the jeers and calls of student's as they went by. One voice caught her attention though. 

" Hey, watch were your going odango head." It was an upper class man that Usagi saw through the tears and long blonde hair that where now in her eyes. It had not been a good day and people seeing her lying on the floor and laughing did not help. She tossed her satchel so it hit him in the face. 

"You could be nice and help me!" Usagi yelled as she started to gather her stuff off the floor. 

"Hey, your the one that bumped into me, then hit me with your satchel." a grumbling voice came back. Reluctantly the voice came down to help her gather her things. Usagi looked up to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes. ` He would be cute' she thought,` If he wasn't jerk.' He handed her a stack of papers. Some of the grades weren't so good and he noticed. 

"Dang , you really should join a study group. These are awful."

Usagi jumped up and tore the papers from his hand. " I'm doing fine. I don't need advice from creeps like you." 

Stuffing her things in to her satchel she ran off around the corner. The bell began to ring as she neared her biology room.

` I can't believe this,' she thought, ` Now I'm also late. How could this day get any worse.'

She entered and sat down at her seat never looking up, but instead of her teacher yelling at her for being late there was nothing. She looked up and saw that the teacher wasn't even in the class room. The door opened again and in stepped a tall boy with black hair. When he turned around Usagi's heart sank. It was the same one she ran into on her way to class.

`But what could he be doing here,' she thought as he set a stack of papers on her desk and stood in front of the class.

"I apologize for being late, I had a little run in with some one in the hall. I'll be teaching your class today. Ms. Rolland is sick and they couldn't find a sub. I'm one of her honors students who didn't have a class so I get to teach you." Mamoru didn't sound to happy about it, as if it was a punishment for doing something wrong. Normally he would be happy to take over a class and help, maybe it was just the girl he ran into sitting in the front row. She wouldn't stop looking at him with these big sky blue eyes that seemed to want to cry. At the same time she eyes seemed to cut through him, he thought glancing over at her.

"For those of you who don't know my name is Mamoru." From the back some cheers came up from guys wearing football jerseys, while the girls just sat there and drooled.

"Apparently I'm the only one who doesn't know him," Usagi thought as she began to draw on her paper.

"Alright we have a test scheduled for to day so take every thing off your desk." Some moans could be heard as he began to pass out the test. "Sorry guys but you have to." He stopped at Usagi's desk while handing her the paper. He leaned down slightly and whispered by the side of her ear. The other girls looked on Usagi, all envois, wishing he would do the same to them.

" I hope you do better on test then the ones I saw you carrying." Usagi snatched it from his hands and began the test.

"I'll show him, I'll get a great score. Then I'll stuff it down his throat," she thought bitterly. So she had messed up on a few test before she came here, was that reason for him to be a _JERK_. This would wipe that smirk off his face. Then she looked at the first question. What is the difference between mitosis and meioses? Usagi's heart sank for the seconded time that day. She didn't even remember what it was let alone the difference. 

A lone leaf drifted down to the ground as Usagi sat on a bench out side the school. She was still to shy to take the bus to school. So her father had been driving her. Usagi looked up as the leaf gently floated down, landing at her feet. It was a beautiful crimson red she thought as she looked around. School had been out for an hour and her dad still was not there. In the corner of her eye something caught her attention. She stood up and walked to the bulletin bored. In big bold letters she read: **"Study Group"**

'You really should join a study group,' Usagi took the card off the board as she heard his voice even mocking her in her own head. She sighed, it was him who was mocking her but her self. Although rude he didn't care enough to mock her.

"Honey? hey sorry I'm late. Are you ready to go?" Usagi turned to see her father and she smiled slightly. 

"Yeah dad I'm ready, "she said opening the car door.

"Good, so how was your day?" 

"It was great dad." Clutching the card she tried to hold back the tears that where choking her. 


	2. Senior Gods *Part 2*

"So it's ok if I come?" a nervous Usagi asked as she held the receiver.  
Over the other end a small laugh could be heard as Ami announced, "Well, that is why we have those flyers up."  
"I'm not the best of student's....but I promise I'll try."  
"Don't worry, you'll like everyone and you don't have to be the best. Come after school tomorrow."  
"Ok." With that the two hung up on eachother. Usagi sank into her couch and looked over at her text books. There just seemed to be so many, sitting on the coffee table. "Maybe I should just give up," she mumbled to her self. Reluctantly sighing she reached out and picked up the first book her hand touched. Not paying attention she opened to a page and began to read.   
"Meiosis is..." She looked at the cover. Biology...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Built like a fortress, towering over the people with it's three stories and giant Lions at the top of the steps, the town library loomed over Usagi. In the day it was nothing to a normal person, but as the sun was going down it was the scariest place on earth to Usagi. Hugging her books tightly to her chest she walked up the stairs and threw the door's. At the back there was a small group of people already at the table Ami had told her to meet at. Shyly she walked over and smiled brightly as she came closer. She could over hear one girl with her hair in a ponytail say she'd rather go make some more cookies than algebra. "I'd like to eat some cookies..." thought Usagi and she stopped. "If everyone else is like this, I think I'll like them...maybe even make some friends."  
"You must be Usagi!." An overly excited Ami jumped out of her seat and extended her hand over the table to Usagi. All eyes turned to her as Usagi blushed a deep red and took Ami's hand.   
"That's right, I'm Usagi. I hope I'm not late."   
"Of course not." said Ami  
"Yeah we're still waiting for one more person."  
"Let me introduce you to everyone." Ami motioned to the girl that just spoke, "This is Rei." Rei looked up and waved. "This would be Makoto." The girl with the pony tail turned around and gave Usagi a cookie "Hello!"   
"This is Minako." A girl with long blonde hair, sitting at the end of the table smiled brightly back. "I think that is about everyone."  
"Nice to meet you all, " Usagi laid her books on the table and stepped back to take a seat.   
With a crash she fell to the floor again as she stepped into something behind her.   
"And that would be Mamoru..." Usagi heard Ami say as she got to her feet. Slowly Usagi turned and once again came face to face with the guy she ran into the other day.   
"Y-You!" She growled as she looked Mamoru in the eyes. As she tensed up, Mamoru relaxed putting his hands in his pockets.   
"You really should be more careful, that's the second time you've run into me."  
Usagi choked back a string of curse words that where trying to come out. She stepped back and calmed her self down, her glare never leaving his."Nice to meet you Mamoru, I'm Usagi."  
Smirking he said,"I see you took my advice and joined a study group."  
"I would have never come here if I knew I'd have to see you again...." As she spoke Mamoru reached around her and pulled out the seat she was about to sit in. He sat down as if she had never spoken.   
She spun around bring her hand across his face. A loud smack was heard and all the other girls could do was stare. Usagi ran out of the library and Mamoru stared straight ahead.   
"She forgot her books."   
Rei looked over at Mamoru and blinked. "What the hell was that about?!?!" She said jumping out of her chair.  
"I don't know. I only met her once when she ran into me."  
"What did you do to that girl!!? I've never seen you so mean to anyone in my life."  
Mamoru looked down at his hands. He knew what Rei was saying was true, but he didn't want to admit it. Everyone else looked at him unbelieving, until they all chorused in.  
"We need to find her." All four girls stood up, leaving an ashamed Mamoru at the table they walked out the door to find her.  
After they had left he looked at the books Usagi had forgotten. He picked them up along with his and also left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Damn....I forgot them." Usagi looked down at her empty hands. She had been so worked up over Mamoru she just realized her books were still back with the others.  
"I can't go back now...How do I explain slapping their friend?" She looked down the street and saw them running in her direction. "Great..." she jumped onto the bus and threw the money at the driver. Running to the back she sat down and sank into her seat.  
"Where is she?" Minako asked looking around at the people.   
"I don't know I can't see her anywhere..." Makoto said as a bus went driving by.   
"I don't think we'll find her." Ami walked back over to everyone. "We should go get our stuff and call it a day."   
*Back in the library*  
"Where did he go now!?!?!?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru was leaning against a tall brick wall. On the other side was a quant stone house, just two stories tall with a balcony going all around the top. It was a nice home he thought, looking it over. Through the gate he could see flowers growing along the wall with roses in the corner. It only seemed natural to him that this girl would live some place like this. It was like her, simple yet cute. As he turned around he was met with fierce eyes he was beginning to be well aquatinted with. Everytime he say them, all that hatred was directed right at him.   
"Those are my book's," she stated holding her hand out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Usagi set her books down on the coffee table and shrugged off her jacket. Laying out on the couch she rested her head on the arm and thought about what Mamoru had said.   
" You really should keep coming to the group...It can help."   
"Why should I listen to anything he says" she thought biting her bottom lip. But he was right she did need the help even if it meant having to spend a few hours with him. She glared at the wall in front of her as she thought of him standing out side her gate. That was the last thing she wanted to see as she came home. How dare he be there as she turned the corner, he now knew where she lived! Usagi wanted to ring his neck! for every little smug thing he did. The way he just looked at her as if she had said nothing as he turned around and met her glare. She couldn't tell if he was evening looking at her with those sun glasses of his. How he had just handed her the books and walked off saying she should come back...it was his fault she had left I the first place! Then his car...of course he had o speed off in a candy apple red mustang with the hood down. "Well, I came going back...even with that ass of a jock there." A small smile crept over her lips as she thought of a plan. She would be nice, sweet, be her self and ignore him and his rude behavior. The meaner he was the sweeter she would smile. Everyone else was nice to her and she wanted to get to know them better. Why let the rude behavior of one ruin what could be a good friendship for her? She liked them and wanted them to like her too even if they were friends with HIM.   
"Usagi! time for dinner!" her dad yelled from the kitchen.  
"Ok! I'm starved!!!" She ran and did her next favorite thing to reading manga and that was stuffing her face with delicious food! 


End file.
